Pouppe: Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Una amistad incondicional, un amor puro y verdadero, un pozo encantado. Puede el mas sincero de los deceos hacerse realidad? Escrita en conjunto con mis amigas Aly y Yajaira para la GF09. Espero que la disfruten y nos regalen sus Reviews. CAPITULO FINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Mizuki e Igarashi. TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo. This fan fiction was written for entertainment purposes only and by no means is this intended to infringe in the author's copyrights. No monetary gain and/or compensation are** expected from this story.**

**Pouppe!!!**

**Un cuento de Hadas Diferente!!**

**Escrita por Aly, Yajaira y Roni de Andrew para la Guerra Florida 2009**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mansión de Lakewood, un joven caminaba solitario de un lugar a otro de la amplia biblioteca, se detuvo frente al ventanal que daba al jardín de rosas y su mente traidora le recordó a aquella pequeña niña que un día y sin querer se había convertido en su gran amor.

Sus ojos denotaban la tristeza que lo embargaba, ya que esa joven era un amor imposible, había decidido olvidarla a pesar del dolor que esto le estaba ocasionando..

Un poco mas calmado, sale del lugar y pasa por la cocina tomando a su paso algo para darle a su querida mofeta, quien era su única compañía, el único amor incondicional que no le pedía nada a cambio y que no se marchaba a pesar de su libertad…

Albert se aventura en el bosque de los Andrew, llega a uno de los rincones más alejados donde encuentra un pozo abandonado, solitario se sienta en la orilla y comienza a conversar con su fiel Pouppe

Recuerda cuantas aventuras han pasado juntos y cuanto amor le ha mostrado ella, que es la única que siempre la ha sido fiel, (mientras juega con una moneda en la mano) antes de irse suspira y dice:

(Albert) Hay Pouppe, si tan solo tu pudieras ser el amor de mi vida -y sin pensarlo lanza la moneda hacia atrás y esta cae en el pozo

Mientras él se aleja a caballo con Pouppe al hombro se ve un resplandor salir de aquel pozo abandonado

A la mañana siguiente cuando Albert despierta, recostada en sus piernas una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y un mechón blanco coqueto está durmiendo a su lado completamente desnuda.

La cara de sorpresa de él es inmediata, la joven aun duerme a pesar de que el a pegado un brinco en la cama al hacer tamaño descubrimiento

Lentamente la chica va despertando de su letargo y sonriente mira a Albert, quien aun no cierra la boca, ni reacciona.

Asustada Pouppe por la reacción de su amo, intenta saltar a sus piernas, pero…Ohhh!!! Sorpresa, su pequeño cuerpo no responde, atónita se queda mirándose y no se reconoce.

Levanta la vista hacia su amo como pidiendo una explicación, una ayuda…algo que la saque de esta pesadilla…pero lo único que encuentra en la mirada de él es asombro, admiración y algo que ella no puede descifrar…

Albert trata de descubrir de donde salió esta hermosa jovencita que yacía desnuda en su cama, sabe que no es alguien conocido porque la habría visto alguna vez… pero algo en ella le resulta familiar.

(Albert) (Con cierta desconfianza y acercandoce) Pouppe?

La chica se pone contenta al escuchar ese nombre, y se levanta de la cama dispuesta a correr hacia Albert

(Albert)(Un poco abochornado y gritando de manera rápida) cálmate Pouppe…quédate donde estas… espera un momento, si?... déjame entender que está pasando aquí, esto parece un sueño- decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza tratando de comprender.

Pouppe por su parte también se sentía un poco confundida. Desnuda, allí enredada en las sabanas de su Albert, sentía que su nuevo cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a la hermosa vista que su amo le ofrecía: Albert estaba vestido solamente con el pantalón de su piyama de seda negro y su cabello esta alborotado. Su bella anatomía la estaba turbando, pero por qué? Ella lo había visto así un sin fin de veces pero esa mañana todo era diferente.

Sus ojos color azabache se posaron en los musculosos brazos de su amo y recordó las mil y una veces que esos mismos brazos la habían arrullado. Su amplio y bien formado pecho que subía y bajaba por su agitada respiración, ese pecho en el cual ella había dormido muchas veces. Esos labios carnosos que en ese momento estaban entre abiertos, mismos labios que tantas veces la habían besado. Estaba embelesada y se preguntaba como sentiría con su nuevo cuerpo experimentar todas esas caricias que el joven ya antes le había hecho sentir.

Albert intentaba controlarse su cabeza que parecía pensar a mil por hora, aun no lograba entender cómo era posible aquello que tenia frente a él. Por un momento sus ojos se posaron en el hermoso rostro de la dama que sería enredada en medio de sus sabanas y no entendía como había ocurrido esa transformación? Nervioso quiso comenzar a hablar cuando vio como ella intentaba levantarse de la cama una vez más, aquel cuerpo era totalmente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada y sin poder guardar el equilibrio la pobre se fue al suelo de lleno. Sin pensarlo Albert corrió a ayudarle, era claro que aun no se acostumbraba a sus nuevas piernas y seguramente estaría asustada por la forma en que ahora respiraba. Sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos al darse cuenta que no era tan ágil como antes. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar mientras sentía como Albert a su lado la veía con ternura, desesperada se abrazo a él llorando mientras él con delicadeza la levantaba en brazos para acomodarla de nuevo sobre la cama. Con ternura la envolvió con la sabana mientras ella seguía abrazada a él llorando desesperada. La calidez de los brazos de Albert la sorprendió cuando él la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarla como siempre solía hacerlo.

(Albert) (Acariciándole el cabello) no llores pequeña, no te preocupes que pronto averigüemos que es lo que te ha pasado!

(Pouppe) (Carraspeando) aaaaa, (sollozando) aaa iiiii

(Albert) (Sonriéndole) no te esfuerces! Yo puedo entender que estas asustada! yo también lo estoy pero..... Estamos juntos y yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase! Ya pensaremos en la forma de averiguar que fue lo que paso!

Pouppe se acurruco nuevamente en los brazos de Albert mientras este seguía hablándole dulcemente. Ninguno de los dos podía comprender que era lo que había pasado y como era que Pouppe se había transformado en humana, lo único que podían sentir era esa conexión que siempre habían tenido. El sentirse cerca uno del otro era lo único que los confortaba en ese momento. Así pasaron por largo rato hasta que Albert comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo de Pouppe se había hecho más pesado, al verla pudo ver como ahora dormía plácidamente después de haber llorado desconsolada, acomodándola con cuidado Albert la abrigo bajo sus sabanas para después salir a buscar a George, tenía que compartir con alguien todo lo que había sucedido para intentar buscarle sentido a todo aquello. George se encontraba en la biblioteca como todos los días cuando lo vio entrar. Aun llevaba puesta la piyama y en cuanto había visto a su fiel amigo había comenzado a disparar la historia desesperado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro y George lo seguía con la mirada intentando comprender que era todo aquello que el rubio le decía.

(George) (Serio) William, me estás diciendo que hay una mujer desnuda en tu cama, y que es Pouppe?

(Albert) (Asintiendo) es justamente lo que te digo!

(George) (Tocándole la frente) Bebiste anoche? te sientes bien?

(Albert) (Desesperado) No, no bebí anoche y No, tampoco me siento bien! Mi mofeta, mi mascota, mi amiga de toda la vida ahora esta acostada en mi cama convertida en una hermosa mujer y asustada tanto o más de lo que yo estoy!

(George) (Serio) creo que lo mejor será que llame al médico William, no creo que tú estés bien!

Desesperado Albert tomo de la solapa a George y lo llevo casi arrastrando a su habitación, era claro que su amigo no terminaría de creerle si no lo veía con sus propios ojos. Los dos entraron a la habitación y al llegar junto a la cama, los ojos de George se abrieron enormes al ver a la hermosa dama que dormida enroscada sobre la cama, su hermoso cabello negro era adornado por aquel mechón blanco que el reconoció casi de inmediato. Sorprendido comenzó a repasar la historia que Albert le había narrado en la biblioteca cuando al fin pudo comenzar a comprender que era lo que había pasado. Un secreto guardado por años había sido descubierto por su rubio amigo sin siquiera saber que aquella fuerza mágica realmente existía en los rincones más olvidados de la propiedad de los Andrew. Respiro profundo y se dispuso a contarle a su amigo la historia que envolvía aquel pozo abandonado en el cual el sin querer había pedido el más sincero de sus deseos sin imaginar siquiera que se le concedería. Mucho había que comprender aun si quería ayudar a su amiga y a el mismo antes que el tiempo pasara y hubieran consecuencias inimaginables para ambos.

George intentaba ser claro en la explicación que le daría a Albert con respecto a esto que le había sucedido...pero ni el mismo podía encontrar la manera de expresarlo, sabía que debía resolver este asunto sin pérdida de tiempo, puesto que si la historia de ese pozo era cierta, apenas contaban con 48 horas para deshacer el enredo.

(George) Bueno William, creo que tendré que empezar por contarte la historia de ese pozo, al cual parece ser, le pediste un deseo de manera inconsciente. Veras, cuando yo vine a trabajar al servicio de tu padre, cuando era joven, se rumoreaba que en la mansión de Lakewood existía un pozo de los deseos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si esto era verdad, pues la gente del lugar no se acercaba a la mansión por miedo al capataz. Cierto día tu padre se aventuro hasta ese lugar, por más que inspecciono todo el pozo, no encontró nada fuera de lo común, era un pozo viejo lleno de agua que no tenía ni siquiera los soportes para extraer agua de el... por lo tanto decidió taparlo para evitar que algún animal o persona cayera dentro.

Luego de unos años, yo mismo acompañe a tu padre de nuevo a ese lugar, nada había cambiado excepto que parecía que habían movido la tapa que el había colocado, intrigados por saber si era cierta la historia del mismo, decidimos probar la teoría. Tu padre cerró los ojos y pidió algo que hasta ese momento era imposible para él, (decía George nervioso por lo que iba a revelar) tu madre no podía tener más hijos después que Pauna había nacido, entonces tu padre decidió hacer su pedido, lleno de fe cerro sus ojos y pidió tener un hijo varón... pasados unos momentos el pozo resplandeció como señal de haber escuchado su pedido, regresamos a la mansión y no volvimos a hablar del tema, hasta que unos meses después, tu madre le dio la noticia de que milagrosamente estaba embarazada, después de tantos años, su deseo se hacía realidad. La sorpresa nuestra fue grande, pero la alegría de tu padre fue mayor, la cocinera de la mansión en esa época, sospecho con respecto a esto y se dirigió a tu padre para cuestionarlo.

~FLASHBACK~

_(Cocinera) perdón señor Andrew (dijo de manera sumisa) puedo hacerle una pregunta, si no es molestia?_

_(Sr Andrew) por supuesto señora, que desea?_

_(Cocinera) usted fue al pozo abandonado a pedir su deseo? (pregunto la misma sin previo aviso)_

_(Sr. Andrew) (Sorprendido) a que se refiere?..... Porque la pregunta?_

_(Cocinera) vera Sr. Andrew, llevo en este lugar mucho más tiempo que usted, se de la existencia de ese pozo, y también se cuales son las consecuencias de pedirle algo, usted pidió por ese "milagro", por suerte no sabía que el pedido no se realizaría si antes de 48 horas se retractaba, en realidad lo único negativo que tiene ese pozo, es que hay gente sin escrúpulos que le daría mal uso, su padre lo sabía por eso se encargo de levantar rumores negativos de él. Debe tener cuidado Sr. de que nadie sepa de su existencia, quien sabe las consecuencias de todo esto...por favor, que sea su secreto y no lo divulgue, ya he visto sufrir a muchos por pedidos equivocados... en fin, no le quito mas su tiempo señor, y lo felicito por su pedido._

_(Sr. Andrew) gracias a usted por contarme esto, veré de que nadie más se entere, no se preocupe._

~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~

(George) Y así sin más esa señora desapareció unos días después, no dijo a donde se iba, ni se despidió de nadie, pero dejo una nota que tu padre conservo dentro de la caja fuerte, por eso te digo que tu William, sin querer lo encontraste y pediste algo que llenara tu soledad, y así se te concedió...lo único que podemos hacer al respecto es ir allí, antes de que se cumplan las 48 horas y revertir el pedido.

Albert lo miraba como si le hubiera estado contando una historia falsa, no se atrevía a decir nada, solo quería saber que decía el papel que su padre había dejado guardado en la caja fuerte, así que le pidió a George que abriera la misma para poder de una vez por toda entender que era lo que pasaba, que era lo que había sucedido en Pouppe, su querida y fiel mascota...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Hola chicas!! Espero que este cuento de hadas sea de su agrado fue escrito en conjunto por Aly, Yajaira y Roni de Andrew. Fue en verdad una experiencia estupenda para mi trabajar con un par de chicas super talentosas en una historia loca como nosotras mismas!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Albert, Pouppe había despertado. Aun no podía comprender lo que le había pasado, se sentía confundida, su ojos color azabache recorrían la alcoba de Albert y esta vez sintió vergüenza de estar ''desnuda" así que inmediatamente abrió lo que sabía era los cajones de ropa de Albert y saco una camisa de Albert. Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al momento que sus sentidos se llenaron del aroma de maderas que emanaba de la camisa. Lentamente comenzó a recorrer la alcoba con sus ojos, todo tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan distinto. Pronto sus ojos se enfocaron en un porta retrato en el escritorio de Albert, allí estaba ella... Esa chica rubia pecosa, Candy, ella la conocía muy bien. Eran muchas las cosas que habían vivido juntas, ella recordaba perfectamente el día que Albert la trajo a la cabaña del bosque cuando era aun una niña, los momentos vividos en Londres, cuando se reencontraron en Chicago, el tiempo que vivieron juntas en ese pequeño apartamento...todos esos recuerdos que inevitablemente involucraban a su amo Albert. Después de cada momento vivido por Albert y Candy, solo ella había sido la confidente de Albert al escuchar al rubio hablar de sus sentimientos por Candy. Cuanto había sufrido su amo al no ser correspondido por la pecosa? Ella había sido la única testigo de ese dolor, de cuantiosas lágrimas de un amor no realizado!

Pouppe en ese momento sintió que su corazón se encogía sintiendo todo el dolor de su amo, sintió tal vez rencor por la rubia al recordar como hacia unos meses había declinado la propuesta del rubio de matrimonio y nuevamente lo había hecho sufrir. En esos momento se decidió que ella era la única que podía ayudar a olvidar al rubio, ella era la única que podía corresponder ese amor a su amo. Porque de dos cosas ella estaba segura: Albert la amaba y ella amaba a Albert. Ella lo había amado desde el momento que él la rescato cuando apenas ella era una cría, ella había tenido la oportunidad de escapar y tener vida propia muchas veces pero ella amaba a su amo y sabia que ella era su más sincera compañera.

Por eso se decidió en ese momento: Ella lo haría feliz, costara lo que costara.

En la biblioteca George había sacado un viejo sobre que claramente estaba sellado con la insignia de su padre. Albert lo recibió y después de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo se decidió a abrirlo. Con manos temblorosas saco el contenido del sobre y leyó en silencio mientras George lo observaba, los ojos del rubio se abrieron enorme al terminar de leer aquella carta, se sentía arrepentido de haber pedido aquel deseo pues ahora se daba cuenta que había condenado a su amada Pouppe a morir por su causa o a vivir una vida completamente desdichada. Si la nota de su padre era correcta y el deshacía el deseo su preciosa mascota moriría como consecuencia de su irresponsabilidad al pedir algo tan serio y si dejaba que el tiempo transcurriera Pouppe se quedaría como humana pero nunca podría comportarse como tal pues por dentro volvería a ser un animal aunque su forma fuera humana para siempre.

Desesperado Albert se levanto de su silla, no podía recordar con exactitud cual había sido su petición y si no cumplía con lo que había pedido seguro Pouppe seria quien sufriría las consecuencias. George observaba los movimientos de su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro intentando recordar cuales habían sido las palabras exactas que había utilizado para pedir su deseo.

Afuera de la casa una tormenta había comenzado a caer y el viento soplaba fuertemente. Un relámpago saco al rubio de sus pensamientos pues al ver el centello de luz recordó lo mucho que Pouppe solía asustarse cuando los relámpagos caían y el cielo retumbaba. Sin pensarlo dejo a George en la biblioteca y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación y al entrar busco a la hermosa Pouppe sobre la cama, las sabanas estaban revueltas y ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte, desesperado Albert comenzó a llamarla mientras la buscaba, el cielo se estremeció mientras otro relámpago había alumbrado nuevamente y había dejado caer una lluvia más fuerte. El corazón de Albert retumbaba de la misma forma que lo hacia el cielo al buscar a Pouppe y no encontrarla, estaba a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando de pronto un recuerdo acudió a su mente, respiro profundo mientras sonreía al ver lo tonto que había sido al no pensar en eso.

De inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió al armario, allí donde Pouppe solía esconderse cuando estaba asustada o cuando alguien más entraba a la habitación. Al abrir la puerta del enorme armario la vio sentada en el fondo temblando de miedo mientras abrazaba sus piernas. Albert se agacho un poco para que ella escuchara su voz por sobre los truenos pero en el momento que ella sintió el aire entrar por la puerta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos de su amo. Sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre el cómo lo hacía siempre provocando que Albert perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran al suelo abrazados. Albert la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella escondía su rostro en la comisura del cuello de su amo buscando el calor y la protección que el siempre le daba.

Albert podía sentir contra su pecho el rápido golpeteo del corazón de Pouppe quien asustada se abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza a él. Con dificultad Albert se sentó acomodándola en su regazo mientras ella respiraba angustiada pues la tormenta de afuera parecía ser mucho más fuerte a cada minuto. Albert comenzó a hablarle con ternura como siempre solía hacerlo mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de la hermosa Pouppe. Después de unos minutos que habían parecido interminables al fin los brazos de Pouppe fueron aflojando el abrazo que tenían alrededor del cuello del rubio y sonrojada se dio cuenta de la posición en la que habían estado los dos sobre la alfombra, Albert seguía acariciándole el cabello mientras ella comenzaba a subir la mirada hasta toparse de nuevo con la de él. Ella aun respiraba asustada mientras Albert le sonreía dulcemente intentando tranquilizarla. El abrió la boca para intentar calmarla pero al hacerlo no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, en un impulso Pouppe había vuelto a cerrar el abrazo al rededor de su cuello mientras había unido sus labios con los de él. Aquel beso lo había tomado completamente desprevenido pero había algo en el que simplemente no le permitía separarse de ella, inconscientemente los brazos de Albert comenzaron a rodear la cintura de la hermosa Pouppe acercándola aun mas mientras el correspondía a aquel beso lleno de amor y ternura que ella le daba.

Albert estaba confundido, se separo lentamente de Puppe, algo estaba mal en esta situación. Se sentía atraído por la hermosa joven que tenia frente a él, pero sabía que era su mascota, tal vez sería imposible lograr que ella se sintiera cómoda como humana...pero había comenzado a convertirse en una posibilidad.

**CONTINUARA..**.

**Gracias a Maly, Lady Karen, Claridad y Tamborsita por sus reviews... y las lectoras anonimas gracias tambien!! Ya se que es una historia muy inusual pero espero que nos sigan hasta el final y que sea de su agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Una vez que logro calmar a Pouppe, la recostó en su cama y la arropo, acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos hasta que logro que se durmiera, lentamente se separo de ella, camino hacia el ventanal y su mirada se perdió en el lluvioso paisaje, trataba de recordar el deseo que había formulado sin darse cuenta...

"hay Pouppe, sin tan solo pudieras ser el amor de mi vida"

(Albert) (Recordando) Eso es, eso fue lo que dije, pero si deshago mi pedido, ella morirá...

Se volteo a ver a su amada Pouppe que descansaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía

(Albert) (Pensando) Pero no puedo condenarla a vivir como ser humano, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

Pouppe había despertado a causa de un trueno, pero Albert estaba tan metido en sus pensamiento que no lo noto. Ella lentamente se acerco hasta su amo... ella podría hacer cualquier sacrificio por ese hombre que cuido de ella siempre, hasta podría aprender a ser como él, con tal de verlo feliz. Se sentía confundida, apenas si lograba comportarse a la altura del cuerpo que había adquirido, fue acercándose a él silenciosamente, y lo abrazo por la espalda, le encantaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Albert junto al suyo, despertaba sensaciones que ella no podía entender, pero que la hacían sumamente feliz

El por su parte cada vez se sentía mas atraído hacia ella, se giro para verla de frente, pero no estaba preparado para el impacto de esos hermoso ojos reflejados en los de él. Acaricio su delicado rostro, se detenía en sus labios pasando la yema de sus dedos en ellos, recordando el sabor dulce de ese beso robado... estaba hipnotizado por su boca, lentamente fue acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, sabía que debía detenerse...pero no era fácil, deseaba volver a probar su sabor, primero fue un roce fugaz, al ver sus ojos cerrados y su boca húmeda, no lo resistió y la beso con ternura, lento, disfrutando el contacto con esta hermosa criatura, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba al de la chica y ella se aferraba a él desesperada.

Cuando Pouppe cambio su cuerpo de mofeta por el de humana, sus sentidos y su conciencia habían despertado como lo mismo, había dejado sus instintos animales por otros más desarrollados, algo que le permitía pensar y sentir de diferente manera. Disfrutaba del contacto con Albert, quería más de él, pero tenía temor de sus reacciones, quería entender que le había sucedido, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

El beso se fue acabando tan sutil como empezó, ambos se miraban sin comprender como es que habían llegado a esta situación... por el momento Albert decidió tomar las cosas con calma, lo primero que hizo fue llevarle algo de comer, pues a como se había desarrollado el día, estaban sin nada en el estomago, luego se dedicaría a encontrar la solución a este problema en el que había metido a su querida Pouppe.

Albert ordeno que le trajeran comida a su habitación y que nadie entrara, no podía arriesgarse a que nadie viera a Pouppe. Los cocineros habían preparado un suculento desayuno para él, cuando todo estaba listo el mismo recibió la comida y la acomodo en su habitación. Lentamente se acerco a la cama y empezó a acaricias el bello y exótico rostro de su amiga, la cual dejo ir un suspiro y con un pequeño sonido parecido: uuummm. Esto sorprendió al rubio ya que en las horas desde que Pouppe había tenido su cambio no la había escuchado intentar hablar.

Lentamente la chica despertó y le regalo una encantadora sonrisa a su amo, lentamente ella también levanto su pequeña mano y acaricio el rostro del rubio. Albert disfrutaba de esas delicadas caricias que la chica le otorgaba, sintió como sus pequeños dedos delineaban sus labios, el abrió sus ojos y vio como la chica también había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba también de las sensaciones que el contacto con el rubio le hacían sentir.

Albert se sintió nuevamente nervioso así que lentamente beso la mano de la chica y la separo de su boca, Pouppe abrió sus ojos y se perdió nuevamente en la azul mirada de su Albert. Albert fue el primero en hablar:

(Albert) Pequeña Pouppe... debes estar hambrienta...

El estomago de la chica hizo un ruido como respuesta a las palabras del rubio. Causando gracia a Albert y a la misma Pouppe. La risa de la chica era melodiosa pero tímida.

(Albert) jajaja... parece que si lo estas! - Puppe solamente asintió.

(Albert) (Ayudandola a levantarse) Bueno entonces que te parece si comemos, espero que te guste.

Ambos se sentaron al rededor de la mesita en el cuarto de Albert quien veía embelesado todas las expresiones en la cara de Pouppe: primero de curiosidad como cuando tomo un pedazo de tocino y lo llevo a su nariz, luego de alegría al agradar le el olor y por último de satisfacción al probar el alimento. Ella hacia pequeños ruiditos de satisfacción que estaban volviendo a Albert loco. Para calmar sus sentidos trato de saber si la chica podía hablar.

(Albert) Pequeña Pouppe... dime puedes hablar.

La chica lo miro confundida, dejo el pan tostado en el plato frente a ella y tomo una bocanada de aire; pero solo un chillido fue lo único que salió de su garganta.

Albert la vio con clara decepción pero trato de disimular con su usual sonrisa.

(Albert) no importa pequeña.... todo está bien.

Y luego él se levanto de la mesa. A Pouppe se le encogió el corazón al ver la reacción del rubio y continuo tratando de articular alguna palabra.

Albert casi llegaba a su escritorio cuando la escucho de nuevo.

(Pouppe) A.... A... Aiiiiiiii.

El rubio se detuvo al escuchar ese melodioso sonido nuevamente, era como un canto de sirena que lo llamaba. El se dio la vuelta y vio la cara de angustia y desesperación de Pouppe. Ella suspiro profundamente y abrió la boca nuevamente.

(Pouppe) (Desesperada) AAALiiiii!!

El rubio corrió a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, haciéndola girar por los aires. Era tan liviana, era tan bella.

(Albert) Pequeña Pouppe, no te preocupes, ya lo lograras! - El chico se sentía hipnotizado por la mirada azabache de la chica y la bajo sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Pouppe intento hablar nuevamente.

(Pouppe) AAALLiiiiii. - Y sus ojos se cristalizaron, ojos que le demostraban una infinita ternura e inmenso amor a su amo.

Albert no podía creerlo, el podía ver el amor reflejado en esa mirada, he inmediatamente pensó que tal vez, tal vez su deseo se podía hacer realidad.

**CONTINUARA....**

**Esperamos que la historia siga siendo de su agrado!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Su deseo! Su deseo? de pronto sintió como la realidad le daba de golpe en la cara, hasta ahora no había hecho más que pensar en lo que esa transformación significaba para él, pero aun no se había puesto a pensar en lo que significaba realmente para su querida Pouppe. La había escuchado intentar hablar y verlo con una mirada que claramente podía traducirse en que lo amaba, pero que era lo que eso significaba realmente para ella? El amor que ella sentía podía el tomarlo como un amor real? O solo se trataba del cariño que ella siempre le había tenido? De pronto su mirada se había transformado a una mirada de angustia y dolor. Pouppe lo veía a los ojos sin poder entender que era lo que ahora lo atormentaba. Con mucha tristeza lo vio alejarse de ella y caminar hasta la ventana, su mirada parecía haberse perdido en el horizonte y con mucho pesar no pudo más que murmurar

(Albert) (Susurrando) Perdóname! Realmente no quise hacerte este daño que te he hecho!

(Pouppe) (Viéndolo Confundida)

(Albert) (Mientras le sonreía) No Pouppe, tú no has hecho nada malo! He sido yo quien te ha hecho un enorme daño sin querer hacerlo! (acariciándole el rostro) No tienes idea del daño que te he hecho querida Pouppe! Perdóname!

(Pouppe) (Negando angustiada y abrazándolo) aaaiiiiiii!

(Albert) (Abrazándola) Ahora te he condenado a un futuro incierto que es posible que solo te traiga tristeza y dolor mi pequeña!

(Pouppe) (Apretándose a él fuertemente mientras lloraba)

(Albert) (Sorprendido) No pequeña, no llores! (Abrazándola) la lluvia ha cesado, que te parece si damos un paseo por el jardín para despejarnos un poco!

(Pouppe) (Sonriéndole feliz al verlo sonreír)

(Albert) (Viéndola de pies a cabeza) Estoy seguro que algunos vestidos de los que dejo Candy puede quedarte bien aun que eres un poco más alta que ella!

Pouppe sonrió feliz al darse cuenta que lo que Albert decía era cierto, ella no había necesitado ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarlo cuando lo había besado. Orgullosa por ser diferente a Candy y que él lo notara, lo siguió por el pasillo mientras desde lejos George los observaba preocupado.

Albert y Pouppe desaparecieron dentro de la habitación de Candy y al abrir el enorme ropero los ojos de Pouppe se abrieron sorprendida al ver todo lo que había allí. Albert se había encargado todo ese tiempo de mantener las cosas tal y como Candy las había dejado, el rubio parecía revolver todo al descuido buscando algo que pudiera servirle a su hermosa amiga. Pouppe veía emocionada como Albert aventaba los vestidos de Candy sobre su hombro buscando algo para ella pero de pronto Pouppe se había lanzado sobre uno de los vestidos abrazándolo emocionada. Albert se sorprendió al ver que era el vestido de luto de Candy pero al ver la cabellera de Pouppe pudo comprender, para ella no había un color más bonito que el que tenía su negro pelaje antes de transformarse, sin decir nada Albert aventó el resto de los vestidos dentro del ropero y llevo a Pouppe al cuarto de baño para que se cambiara, paciente espero durante casi una larga hora a que ella saliera pero algo parecía andar mal.

Albert se levanto del sillón de la habitación de Candy y camino hacia la puerta del baño, después de tocar abrió lentamente para toparse con Pouppe aun de pie donde él la había dejado sosteniendo el vestido en las manos viendo todo lo que había a sus alrededor, hasta entonces Albert pudo comprender lo que sucedía: la pobre Pouppe nunca había usado ropa y seguramente no sabía cómo debía ponerse el vestido!

Albert estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer pues la única dama que había en la mansión era Dorothy y seguramente haría muchas preguntas si le pedía ayuda así que respirando profundo Albert entro al cuarto de baño a vestir a su querida amiga. La explicación y ayuda había sido realmente bochornosa para el rubio pues había tenido que enseñarle a la hermosa dama desde ponerse los calzones hasta ajustarse el sostén y eso había sido después de haber tenido una vista completa de todo ya que al ofrecerle su ayuda Pouppe había dejado caer toda la ropa al suelo quedando desnuda frente a él una vez más.

Después de haber pasado aquella difícil tarea los dos salieron de la mano al jardín, Pouppe sintió el fresco aroma a tierra mojada que dejaba la lluvia después de caer y sin pensarlo se soltó de la mano de Albert para comenzar a correr por todo el jardín. Albert corría detrás de ella pues Pouppe había olvidado su condición de humana y había corrido directo a los rosales por donde siempre solía corretear cuando era una mofeta, no había podido evitar que la pobre se lastimara al correr descalza entre los rosales y al verla sentada en la banca de en medio del jardín Albert se acerco para encontrarla sacando algunas espinas que habían logrado meterse en la fina piel de sus pies, con un pañuelo en la mano Albert se hinco frente a ella y comenzó a limpiar el lodo que tenía en los pies para ayudarle a sacar las espinas. Pouppe lo veía embelesada ante la ternura que el rubio demostraba cada vez que le acariciaba los pies en busca de aquellas diminutas espinas y más aun cuando con la boca había sacado una que se le había incrustado en la planta del pie.

(Albert) (Serio) será mejor que te traiga un par de mis botas para que no te lastimes más!

Albert se levanto apresurado para ir a buscar los zapatos para ella. George había estado observando desde lejos y estaba a punto de acercarse a ella cuando vio como Dorothy que había salido de la nada comenzó a acercarse a Pouppe.

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) hola Pouppe! (viendo el rostro sorprendido de la joven) yo soy la dama del pozo quien te ha transformado en lo que ahora eres! (viendo como Pouppe se estremecía) no tengas miedo, solo he venido a hablar contigo!

George estaba completamente sorprendido, jamás había imaginado algo como lo que ahora estaba presenciando pero con mucha atención siguió escuchando.

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) Lamento decirte que nunca mas volverás a ser la misma, Albert pidió un deseo que salió directo de su corazón y solo por eso decidí concedérselo! (sonriéndole) el te ama tanto como tú lo amas, solo que el aun no lo sabe!

(Pouppe) (Tocándose la garganta angustiada)

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) No te preocupes, si aun no has logrado hablar es porque él debe ser el primero en confesar su amor! En cuando él lo haga podrás decirle todo lo que sientes por él y con suerte podrán ser felices para siempre! (volteando a ver hacia el) Tanto tiempo sin verte George!

(George) (Acercándose incrédulo) quien es usted?

(Dorothy) (Transformándose en la vieja cocinera de los Andrew) Soy la que siempre he sido, soy la dama del pozo! Soy la verdadera y única madre de Albert! (narrándole) cuando William Andrew pidió ser padre de nuevo, le regale a mi hijo para que su esposa lo tuviera! Es por eso que siempre he cuidado de él y ahora es tiempo de que mi hijo al fin pueda ser feliz! Cuídalo George, ayúdalo a confesar lo que tanto miedo tiene de decir!

Sin decir más la vieja cocinera se transformo de nuevo en Dorothy para después caer desmayada en brazos de George. De prisa la levanto en brazos y salió rumbo a la mansión antes de que Albert volviera.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Proximamente el final. Gracias por leer chicas!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Después del paseo Pouppe se encerró en la habitación de Candy donde Dorothy le ayudo a vestirse para la cena que habían planeado con George. Albert había pedido su deseo hacia más de veinticuatro horas y solo les quedaba un día para que Pouppe se transformara en una mofeta atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Angustiados vieron como la cena había transcurrido casi en silencio. Pouppe veía angustiada a Albert quien parecía no hacer más que verla con la mirada triste, desilusionada lo vio acompañarla hasta la habitación de Candy para luego despedirse y caminar hacia la suya.

En un último intento Pouppe había corrido hacia él, Albert la había recibido en sus brazos pensando que tal vez ella tenía miedo de dormir sola pues siempre lo había hecho junto a él acurrucada en su regazo. Albert sonrió y la acompaño de nuevo a la habitación de Candy pero cuando estaba a punto de irse Pouppe lo había sorprendido dándole un pequeño beso en los labios antes de entrar a la oscura habitación.

Albert roso sus dedos sobre sus labios donde Pouppe lo había besado y en silencio camino hacia su habitación. Cerca de la madrugada Albert despertó. Algo cerca de sus piernas lo había sobresaltado pero al voltear a ver había encontrado a Pouppe, acurrucada con la cabeza recostada en su regazo profundamente dormida. Por la forma en que se abrazaba ella misma él podía comprender que tenia frió y sonriendo la había acomodado a su lado para arroparla con sus cobijas.

La mañana lo había sorprendido despertando abrazado a la hermosa Pouppe quien también parecía estar cómoda entre sus brazos. Durante una larga hora Albert se había dedicado a observar como ella dormía. De pronto un raro sentimiento se apodero de él, algo que realmente lo dejo sorprendido, allí estaba el rodeando la cintura de la hermosa durmiente y se había dado cuenta de que la deseaba. Asustado se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, como era posible aquello no podía entenderlo, al verla de nuevo moverse sensualmente bajo sus sabanas Albert corrió hacia el baño, de prisa se puso la ropa de montar y salió corriendo de su habitación.

George desde la biblioteca lo había escuchado salir y minutos después había escuchado el ruido de un caballo que se alejaba galopando a toda prisa. Desde la ventana George observaba hacia la entrada por donde el caballo de Albert había desaparecido, Dorothy había llegado hasta él y observaba también hacia el bosque.

(George) (Serio) esto es cada vez más difícil! William está confundido y no sabe qué hacer!

(Dorothy) (Seria) El tiene menos de doce horas para decirle a Pouppe que la ama o la condenara para siempre a vivir como una animal atrapado en un cuerpo que no le corresponde!

(George) (Confundido) Pero por qué tiene que ser William quien confiese que la ama? Acaso ella no puede decirle lo que siente por él?

(Dorothy) (Negando) el amor de ella siempre ha estado a la vista de el! Ha sido un amor incondicional y de entrega total! Además, quien pidió el deseo fue él y es él quien debe confesar le que la ama para que su sueño sea para siempre!

(George) (Preocupado) Pero por qué no puede bastar con que ella lo confiese? Acaso vas a permitir que ella se convierta en un fenómeno para siempre, teniendo a su alcance la felicidad de ella y de William?

(Dorothy) (Acariciándole el rostro) Mi querido George, siempre tan apasionado y reprimiendo esos impulsos todo al mismo tiempo! (curiosa) Porque si sabias de mi pozo, nunca has ido a pedirme un deseo?

(George) (Bajando la mirada) Porque lo único que he deseado es imposible! (viéndola a los ojos) ahora me doy cuenta que siempre ha sido imposible!

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo al verlo sonrojarse) Si yo te pidiera que pidieras un deseo, cual deseo pedirías?

(George) (Decidido) Pediría que, que la dama del pozo pudiera ser feliz sin tener que ocultar su poder de la gente que la busca para hacer daño! Pediría que el pozo dejara de ser lo que es para que ella fuera feliz!

(Dorothy) (Acariciándole la mejilla) Ese es un hermoso deseo George! (viendo el reloj) Son las doce, William tiene solo seis horas!

Sin decir más Dorothy se alejo mientras George la veía hipnotizado, siempre la había amado y nunca se había atrevido a confesarlo, ahora que sabía quien era ella, sabía que era un amor imposible. Albert cabalgo hasta llegar al pozo, se sentía desesperado y sentía una enorme rabia por todo lo que estaba pasando. De un salto bajo de su caballo y comenzó a caminar frente al pozo.

(Albert) (Furioso) Porque me hiciste esto? Porque me concediste un deseo? Porque me hiciste condenar de esta manera a alguien que amo? Porque tuve que pedirte ese deseo? (llorando) He condenado al único ser que amo y me ha amado incondicionalmente y todo por mi egoísmo! (hincado) Mi pobre Pouppe sufrirá por mi culpa de ahora en adelante y no podre hacer nada para remediarlo!

Albert se levanto de donde estaba y después de limpiarse el rostro tomo la rienda de su caballo y comenzó a caminar de vuelta. En la mansión Pouppe corría desesperada buscando de habitación en habitación, hacia horas había despertado y había esperado paciente a que Albert la buscara, al ver que las horas pasaban había salido a buscarlo y al llegar a la biblioteca corrió hacia George. Al verla entrar George podía ver la angustia de la pobre Pouppe quien no hacía más que llorar mientras intentaba hacerse entender.

(George) (Serio) William salió a montar Pouppe, estoy seguro que no debe tardar!

(Pouppe) (Angustiada) aaa!!!! (señalándose a sí misma) aaaaa!!!

(George) (Sonriéndole) El está confundido! Aun no sabe cómo expresar todo lo que está sintiendo!

(Pouppe) (Golpeándose el pecho) iiiiiiii!!!!

(George) (Asintiendo) Se que lo amas pequeña, pero el aun no sabe cómo interpretar lo que siente! (acariciándole el cabello) Solo espero que no tarde mucho en darse cuenta! Por el bien de los dos!

Pouppe salió corriendo hacia el jardín, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar al rincón más alejado en donde pudo sentarse sobre el pasto y comenzar a llorar, no había sentido cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se había quedado dormida en el pasto. Albert había vuelto a la mansión y había subido a darse un baño después de la larga caminata que había hecho. George y Dorothy veían el reloj, eran más de la cinco de la tarde y quedaba menos de media hora para que las cuarenta y ocho horas terminaran, Albert había comenzado a preocuparse por Pouppe pues George le había dicho que ella había salido al jardín y aun no volvía.

(George) (Preocupado) El tiempo casi ha terminado!

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) Aun están a tiempo!

(George) (Serio) A tiempo de qué? Pouppe no ha vuelto y William no sale a buscarla!

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) Ten fe!

Después de decir aquello un enorme relámpago rasgo el cielo, Albert se detuvo en el pasillo esperando el estruendo que aquel rayo había anunciado. El cielo retumbo estremeciendo la tierra, Pouppe despertó alarmada ante aquel aterrador sonido, su corazón latía a mil y en su rostro se podía ver la angustia que sentía.

Albert corrió hacia la puerta de la mansión, el cielo se volvió a iluminar y de pronto otro estruendo se dejo escuchar, Albert corrió hacia el jardín buscando con la mirada a su hermosa Pouppe, corriendo por los pasillo de rosas Albert buscaba angustiado, corrió hasta llegar al último corredor para encontrarla acurrucada en el césped llorando de miedo mientras escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas. Albert se arrodillo frente a ella, la lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre ellos y Albert la levanto en brazos para llevarla a la mansión.

George y Dorothy los esperaban con un par de toallas en la puerta, al verlos entrar George se las entrego para después ir detrás de Dorothy a buscar algo que los calentara pues iban completamente empapados.

Albert extendió una toalla sobre Pouppe y comenzó a secarle el cabello ella lo veía a los ojos con la mirada triste, sabía que en unos minutos todo cambiaría y que ella se convertiría en algo que no quería ser. Albert la veía a los ojos sin entender que era lo que ella debía estar pensando, seguramente aun no se daba cuenta de lo que le sucedería de un momento a otro, aun no podía dejar de culparse por el daño que le había causado y sin poder evitarlo se acerco a ella hasta besar la por ultimas vez.

El reloj marcaba casi la hora en que Albert había pedido su deseo, las seis en punto era la hora en que Pouppe dejaría de tener conciencia humana y quedaría condenada para siempre. Albert la besaba con ternura mientras ella se aferraba a él completamente entregada a aquella caricia, el reloj comenzó a anunciar la hora dando su primera campanada.

George y Dorothy observaban todo desde lejos, si Albert no se apresuraba perdería para siempre a Pouppe. La segunda campanada se dejo escuchar estremeciendo a Dorothy al ver que nada pasaba. Albert comenzó a separarse de Pouppe cuando la tercera campanada del reloj se escucho, fuertemente la abrazo como queriendo estampar la a su cuerpo y no dejarla ir. La cuarta campanada del reloj se dejo escuchar y George no pudo más que bajar la mirada para no ver. La quinta campanada se escucho, en un suspiro Albert susurro algo que ni George ni Dorothy pudieron escuchar.

(Albert) (A punto de llorar) Te amo!

La sexta campanada había sonado ya, Dorothy conteniendo las lágrimas comenzó a acercarse junto con George. Estaban a punto de hablar cuando escucharon algo que simplemente los dejo sorprendidos.

(Pouppe) (Levantando la mirada) Yo también te amo Albert!

Albert sorprendido la alejo un poco de él para verla a la cara, la sonrisa de la hermosa Pouppe lo dejo completamente hipnotizado.

(Albert) (Sonriendo) hablaste! (nervioso) repítelo, repite lo que dijiste!

(Pouppe) (Sonriéndole) Te amo! Siempre te he amado!

Albert no pudo más que besarla para luego levantarla en el aire y darle vueltas, la risa de los dos inundo toda la habitación mientras Dorothy y George se alejaban hacia la cocina para dejarlos a solas disfrutando de ese amor que acababan de confesar. Dorothy sonrió al sentir como George la tomaba de la mano para detenerla.

(George) tu sabias que esto terminaría así?

(Dorothy) (Sonriendo) Lo presentía! (viéndolo a los ojos) Recuerdas el deseo que no te atrevías a pedir?

(George) (Asintiendo) aja

(Dorothy) (Acercándose) deseo concedido!

Mientras Dorothy y George sonreían al ver que tal vez su historia también era posible... en la sala Albert y Pouppe se abrazaban repitiéndose una y otra vez cuanto se amaban.

Así había terminado la leyenda del pozo encantado que ahora no es más que un viejo pozo abandonado en las orillas de la propiedad de los Andrew.

**FIN**

**Gracias en especial a Claridad, Lady Karen y Tamborsita por tomarse el tiempo de leer y tambien dejarnos sus bellos reviews! Y tadas las chicas que tambien leyeron sin dejar un review por que en verdad si que es un cuendo de hadas diferente! O no piensan asi ustedes?**

**Con mucho cariño como participación para El Foro Rosa, Guerra Florida 2009 del Grupo Albert Lovers Secret Service ALSS**

**Agentes Especiales Aly, Roni y Luisy**


End file.
